Thinking Positively
by peroxidepest17
Summary: Behold, the power of positive thinking. SakakixSakurakoji


**Title:** Thinking Positively  
**Universe:** My Boss, My Hero  
**Theme/Topic: **N/A  
**Rating:** PG-15?  
**Character/Pairing/s:** SakakixSakurakoji, Kazuya, Kuroi  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Spoilers for the end of the series. Kind of.  
**Word Count:** 1,838  
**Summary:** Behold, the power of positive thinking.  
**Dedication:** LOL everyone I've pushed this series on? XD**  
A/N:** I DON'T KNOW WHY I AM WRITING THIS I STILL HAVE 2 BIRTHDAY FICS TO WRITE AND TWO PAGES OF SCRIPT. I just can't help it. Also, a bit rushed, because I was too excited to finally get this off my chest when I started. XD  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, though I wish constantly.  
**Distribution:** Just lemme know.

* * *

It all began with Sakjurakoji Jun's surprised exclamation of "Ah, my old high school uniform!" one quiet Sunday afternoon, while the young graduate student was poking around in the Kantou Sharp Fang's general storage closet down the hall from the fearsome Sakaki Makio's office. 

Now, this rather normal-sounding occurrence wouldn't have mattered either way had it been a different time or a different place (or both), but given that it wasn't, and the fact that it just so happened to occur while the fearsome Sakaki Makio was _supposed_ to be doing paperwork, made it significant.

Because Makio wasn't good at paperwork, and so any sort of distraction was both welcome and unwelcome depending on the party you asked. Thus, when those presently in the office with the boss heard Sakurakoji's sudden shout of discovery, every set of eyes in the room darted over towards Sakaki in trepidation.

Makio caught Kuroi's eyes and reading them correctly, sighed and waved at his second dismissively. "I'm working," he assured the leather clad man, and gestured down at the contracts he was eyeballing. "No distractions. I'm working."

The older man smiled in relief. "You're almost done, boss," he encouraged, warmly. "Just a few more."

"A few more" generally took longer than it should have when faced with a mind like Makio's, but he endured for the sake of the gang (and because Mikio was deep into his Ph.D thesis, which gave him much less time than normal to help with the general file upkeep of the Sharp Fang).

"You can do it, boss!" Kazu also exclaimed, and pumped his fist encouragingly at his leader. "If you want I can go shut up that damned stupid brat with my fist and…"

Makio threw a paperweight at Kazu's head. "Leave him alone, asshole."

Kazu bowed, clutching the rapidly forming bump on his forehead. "Apologies!" he shouted, before scrambling to pick up the paperweight and set it back to rights on Makio's desk.

From there, they managed to work for another fifteen minutes (i.e. two paragraphs worth of reading for Sakaki) in relative silence, until—much to Kuroi's chagrin— another shout came from down the hall. "Eeh? Why do I have _neesan's_ old high school uniform here too?" Jun exclaimed, sounding rightfully perplexed at the discovery. The men were only supposed to have taken _his_ stuff from his house the day he moved here, after all.

All eyes darted to Makio.

Makio stared.

"Young master…" Kuroi began in warning, but trailed off when he realized it was too late.

Their leader's eyes were already rolled up high into his head, eyelids quivering with the intensity of whatever thought was currently gripping him. The two remaining men looked dismayed as the pen fell from Makio's hands and a predatory smile spread over his face.

Kazu hung his head. "He's thinking positively."

"Aa," Kuroi agreed, and nodded towards the door. _Out_.

This was definitely the type of thing that wasn't meant for their prying eyes.

Makio chuckled dreamily to himself as Kazu and Kuroi padded out of the office.

In his mind's eye he saw the familiar hem of an adorable plaid skirt as it landed just above the knee on the petite beauty wearing it, the ensemble complete with a cute white blouse and a matching plaid bow tied neatly around the front, knitted knee socks, and a fitted tan blazer.

"_Ne, Makki… are you busy?_" the voice to whom the outfit belonged asked, sweetly tempting in a naïve sort of way.

"_For you_?" the suave inner-mind him responded, _"never."_

"_Oh, Makki!"_

And then dream-Jun, dressed to perfection in his sister's high school uniform, thrust himself wantonly into Makio's arms with a swish of skirt and a cute little giggle, resting his cheek against the taller man's broad chest. _"Ne, Makki…forget the work for now. Let's play together, hmmm?"_

Makio grinned and wrapped his arms around that tiny, familiar little waist and nodded. _"What…do you have in mind?" _he asked, voice low against Jun's ear.

Sakurakoji shivered deliciously before looking back up at the older man, mischievous. "_Can't you guess?_"

Makio could guess actually. Very well. He smirked and leaned forward until their foreheads touched, eyes roving anticipatory. _"Oh, I think I can do better than that…_"

"_Oh, Makki!!!"_

"Mmmm…"

"Makki!"

"Heh. Hehehehe… yeah… I…"

"Oi, _Makki_!!!"

And then the sandaime of the Kantou Sharp Fang jumped literally two feet up from his seat in surprise as the _real_ Sakurakoji Jun's voice unceremoniously stirred him from his positive thinking exercise. Damn that ninety second rule, it had just been starting to get really good too.

Jun cleared his throat. "Makki? Is everything okay?"

Sakaki Makio stared, eyes wide as he came face to face with the younger boy and was suddenly forced to remember who he was and what he'd been doing. "What? How? What? Uh…"

Jun sighed. "_Makki_."

Makio blinked at the graduate student standing in his office doorway. Cleared his throat. "Uh… I mean… yeah?"

Jun eyed him then, looking apologetic when he realized he might have accidentally interrupted one of Makio's very important trains of thought by just barging in here like he had. He knew from personal experience how hard it was to keep the older man on task, after all. "Ne, you're not busy, are you?" he asked, carefully.

Makio stared. And then realized that Jun was holding his sister's uniform. He could see the perfect, dreamy edge of a plaid skirt's hem peeking out from where the clothes were tucked under Jun's arm. "No!" he said quickly, "Not busy at all. Why?"

He smiled invitingly.

Jun didn't get the invitation. Instead, he studied the papers sitting on the desk in front of Sakaki appraisingly. "You aren't? Kuroi-san said you'd be working all day, which was why I was trying to clean out that hall closet to keep myself occupied. But then I saw you sitting in here laughing to yourself and I thought maybe you were finished."

Makio's eyes narrowed slightly. Damn Kuroi and his slave driving. He'd let the old man know that he had other important things to do too, and couldn't be expected to just work, work, work all day when Jun had one of his precious free days away from school and…

"Makki?"

Blink. Pause. Right. "Ahaha, well, I'm almost done! Just um, just a few more!" He quickly picked up his discarded pen and held it aloft, waggling it between his fingers like it being there would somehow prove that he had indeed been working like he was supposed to have been.

Jun beamed. "That's good!"

The rustle of that girl's uniform underneath its protective plastic was good too, Makio thought.

"Finish fast, okay, Makki?"

Makio nodded, resolute. "Right away!"

"Because I found my sister's old school uniform mixed in with my things and I was thinking…"

Makio's eyes promptly glazed over as his mind generously finished that sentence off for itself, with or without Sakurakoji's approval.

"… maybe we should swing by my house and return it, in case my mom wants to keep it, or neesan ever wants it herself, you know?"

The older man blinked, just as promptly derailed from his thoughts. "Eh?"

Jun stepped forward, studying Sakaki carefully. "Are you okay? Your eyes keep glazing over like they do when we…" pause. "_Makki!_" Scandalized.

"Eh? What? No! Nonononono! I mean… hahaha I don't… that is…"

Sakurakoji put his free hand on his hip, and Makio knew what _that_ little gesture meant.

He sighed in resignation and bowed his head. "Sorry for being a pervert."

Silence.

And then, just when Makio was thinking that he'd gone beyond the simple apology-required county line and crossed right into time-to-buy-apology-presents-again territory, Jun began to laugh.

Makio blinked. Looked up. "E…eh?"

Jun had his hand cupped over his mouth as he chuckled, that damned uniform still tucked under his arm and rustling treacherously with each of the younger boy's movements. "Makki!!" he laughed, "I didn't know you liked that kind of thing!"

The yakuza boss felt his cheeks going ever so slightly pink. Possibly for one of the first times in his life. "Er…"

But then Sakurakoji sobered, and held out the uniform at arms' length, examining it for himself. "Ma," he began, thoughtfully, "It is pretty cute." And then he looked sideways at Makio, his lips quirking upwards as inspiration struck. "Well, I suppose neither mom nor neesan have said anything about missing it just _yet_," he murmured suggestively, and let Makio fill in the blanks on his own while he just looked at the older man through his lashes.

The pen Sakaki was holding promptly snapped in half.

And then he quickly moved to stand, that dumbstruck, perverted grin still on his face. "Really? I mean…ehhh… really?"

Jun gave a pert nod, eyes dancing. "But!" he began, and held up his index finger to stop Sakaki from jumping right over the desk in all his eagerness.

Makio's face fell. "But?"

"Not until your work is all done."

"Eh?" Makio sounded like a kicked puppy.

Jun grinned. "You heard me."

And then he turned towards the office door, hefting the school uniform over his shoulder like a professional model as he looked over his shoulder at Makio. "Try to think positively, ne? I'll be waiting, Makki!!'

Stricken, Makio watched as Jun flounced out of the office without so much as a backwards look, that damned girl's uniform looking back tauntingly at the yakuza boss as he watched the other man's swiftly disappearing backside.

A moment.

And then he looked down at the papers on his desk, eyes narrowing, hands unconsciously making determined fists at his sides. Another great enemy had shown itself.

"Yosh… I'm gonna kick your ass, you goddamned contracts!" Makio vowed, and slammed both fists onto the table emphatically to prove it. Resolute, he began digging around in the desk drawers for a fresh pen.

Outside in the hallway, Kuroi and Kazuya both bowed as Sakurakoji passed them.

"Thank you for all your help, young sir," Kuroi acknowledged, kindly.

Jun just smiled sweetly and winked at Makio's adjutant. "When he's done, tell him I'll be in his room."

Kuroi nodded and bowed again. "Of course, sir."

Though that turned out to be rather unnecessary in the end, because before Jun had even made it all the way back to the living quarters of the mansion, Makio came sprinting out of his office with a fierce look in his eye, his tie and shirt already half undone as he shouted, "DONE!! I'M DONE!!!" at the top of his lungs before promptly tossing a laughing Jun over his shoulder and diving into the nearest empty guest room.

A record three contracts read and signed in less than ten minutes.

Everyone stared.

They all supposed that it was the sort of miracle that could only be accredited to the true power of positive thinking.

Well, either that or plaid skirts, depending on who you asked.

To Makio, both were equally good.

**END**


End file.
